A Very Purugly Christmas
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve, a hybrid Pokemon gets a unlikely visitor. HalfMightyenaHalfLucario/Purugly. M/M. Yummy Christmasy Yaoi. Short Chapter Story. Sequel to "Lucario Has A Surprise For Mightyena".


**"A Very Purugly Christmas"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_

_**Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve, a hybrid Pokemon gets a unlikely visitor. HalfMightyenaHalfLucario/Purugly. M/M. Yummy Christmasy Yaoi. Short Chapter Story. Sequel to "Lucario Has A Surprise For Mightyena". **_

_**Warning: Contains sex, cursing, dirty shower scene, rape, seduction, odd dress-up, feet tickling, yiff yaoi, and misuse of fruit and chocolate. **_

**Part One: The Unexpected Guest**

Deep within the forested mountains of the north, in a cave that looks like someone has been living in it for years, there is hybrid Pokemon who is the son of a Mightyena and a Lucario. He has the bipedal, jackal-like body of a Lucario (although he sometimes walks on all fours just like a Mightyena). He has round spikes on each of his forepaws, including a third one on his chest. And he definitely has the ears, snout, and tail of a Lucario.

But he does have the features of a Mightyena as well. He has a mixture of black and gray fur; with black coloration on his legs, clawed feet, clawed forepaws, and tail. Dark, triangular streak patterns below his eyes (which both have yellow scleras and red irises). Dark insides on his gray, Lucario-like ears. Gray paw pads. A red nose. And eyebrow-like extensions on his head from his long black shaggy "mantle" of fur (instead of appendages) that goes down his back.

His name is Rudi. Rudi the Lucariyena. He was raised by his parents when he is a little Riolucheyena until he grew up and have to leave the nest. But he does write letters to them daily, telling them how he found his own place to live and how he's doing living on his own. He made his home in a cave that is furnished with hand-made furniture, including some indoor plumbing. He was always a handy Pokemon just like his mother, and he does act civilized from time to time. But like his father, he lives by his own rules, following the code of the wild. He marks his territory where ever he goes. He lets every Pokemon in the forest know who's boss by fighting the bigger and badder Pokemon for dominance, winning every single battle he fought. And he claims himself as leader, guarding and protecting all who lived here from intruders and poachers. He is the king around these mountains, and no one can tell him otherwise. But very soon, on this fair Christmas Eve night, Rudi the Lucariyena will meet his match.

It was a cold, snowy night on December 24. A powerful blizzard has swept across the land, blanketing the forested mountains entirely in snow. The winds were howling loudly as they sweep through the trees. Endless snowflakes fell from the cloud-covered sky. And temperatures were _**way **_below 0 degrees. It was really too cold, even for snowman. So cold that Jack Frost would bite off your nose! So cold that it makes the Ice Age look like a tropical getaway. So cold that nothing, not even hot chocolate, could keep you warm enough to make it through the night. This could only be described as the coldest, longest Winter ever.

Luckily, Rudi was prepared for this. All throughout Spring, from Summer to Fall, he spent the days gathering and storing things for the Winter. Important things that you'll need during the Winter like food, firewood, and other necessities. Along with some interesting things that Rudi found on that hiking trail nearby. The stuff that humans left behind sometimes. Yep, he's got everything he needs. Food. Water. A nice warm bed of twigs, leaves, and cotton to sleep on. A cave-like roof over his head. And a year's worth of chocolate (that he sort of "took" from a food storage truck) in one of the cave's spare rooms. He was always a chocoholic just like his mother. He sure has everything that he could possibly want. Except for one thing... someone to share it with.

Christmas is the one time of the year where people go and celebrate with their friends and family. But since all of Rudi's friends were hibernating, and that his parents lived faraway, Christmas is just a sad and lonely time for him. Sometimes it gets lonely at the top. Like his father, he long for someone to share his life with. Someone who knows their way around. Someone who he can be himself around. Someone that likes him for him and not just his devilish good looks. Someone who like big and strong Pokemon like him. Someone who stays by his side through thick and thin. Someone who is kind and considerate just like him. Someone to hold and cherished faithfully. Someone to love. Oh, it would be nice to have a companion like that to share the cave with! But it's hard for Rudi to find a mate. Especially, if you're a Pokemon that is a cross between a Mightyena and a Lucario. It's just going to be another lonely Christmas for our Lucariyena friend. Or is it?

As the massive blizzard wrecks havoc upon the mountains, Rudi is safe inside his little cave, all warm and cozy on his bed near the comforting glow of the campfire he made. Across the room is a hand-made wooden ice box cabinet that he used to store food, and a traditional Japanese style dinning table with low chairs made of logs and rope. There are also three more rooms in the cave. A hand-made bathroom on the left with a small shower, a toilet, and a sink. A storage room in the middle where Rudi stores some cool stuff he found in the junkyard at that small town near the river. Humans can be so wasteful! And finally, a very cold and icy room on the right that Rudi used to store all that delicious chocolate that he... ummmmm... borrowed. This cave may not be much, but it's good enough for Rudi the Lucariyena. It doesn't matter if it's a beautiful castle on a meadow hill or a ugly hole on the dirt-covered ground. Because to this hybrid Pokemon, it's his very own "Cave Sweet Cave".

Rudi was sleeping soundly on his soft, snuggling bed when he slightly awoke to noticed the flame from within the campfire pit was about to go out.

_Ah, shit! _He thought as he yawned loudly while stretching out his body. _It's gonna die out again. Better go out to the shed and get some more wood for the fire._

On all fours, the Lucariyena hopped off the bed and went out to get some firewood from his hand-made shed, walking from the warm comforts of his cave into the blistering cold. He fought through the terrible snow storm as he made his way to the shed full of perfectly chopped firewood. He always did have a sturdy body from his father's side of the family. As he stood up on his hind legs, Rudi begin picking up some wood (one piece at a time) and gather just enough to keep the fire going all night. He used his incredible nose to sniff his way back home as he carry the heavy firewood along the way, smelling nothing but the smoke from his campfire. He always did have this amazing sense of smell from his mother's side of the family. He walked for a while til he finally made it to his cave.

When he got there, though, the campfire was nothing but tiny sparks of flame left as the cave become clouded in darkness.

_Damn it! _The Lucariyena thought. _Now I have to rebuild the fire in the dark. Just my luck._

Rudi went inside the cave and sat upon his knees near the campfire pit as he drop the firewood in it and rubbed two sticks together to make the fire for the second time, unaware that there's a trail of feline-like snow-covered paw prints leading from the outside of the cave to his own bed. The difficulty of building a fire has always frustrated the Lucariyena. Not to mention the stinging smell of ashes that can burn off the hairs in your nose is enough to make it even more annoying. But he does try to keep his savage temper at bay. Although, trying to restrain one's anger can be very hard for a wild beast like Rudi. Soon enough, he was able to get the fire started, lighting up the whole cave in a flash.

_There we go. _The Lucariyena thought as he smiled, getting up on his feet as he turned around to go back to bed. _I can finally get some rest and- __**WTF!? **__What the hell is that? And __**why**__ is it sleeping in my bed?_

To his unpleasant surprise, Rudi the Lucariyena saw a domestic Purugly sleeping on the leaves, twigs, and cotton of his hand-made bed. Like most Purugly, this one was big, mean, and very snobbish looking. He wears a frilly pink and blue kitty neko collar with rhinestones and a big blue bell around his neck. He also wore a pretty blue and pink bow on top of his head. He is very fat, but he does have some nice curves on him. He seems to pur a lot while he's sleeping. He moves his tail gracefully in many directions. He sometimes perks his ears up and down. And he has a cute twitch of his nose when he wiggles his whiskers.

Rudi didn't know if he was disgusted or aroused by this strange creature. Nonetheless, he has to find out who that intruder is and what was he doing out in the wilderness in the first place.

"Hey, you, get up." He said as he shook the Purugly a little. "Wakey-wakey, fat ass. Rise and shine. Move it or lose it!"

But the Purugly was still asleep, tossing around on his other side as he snored a bit. So Rudi did what he had to do. He growled for a moment and made a really loud howl that echoed throughout the cave. It made the frightened Purugly jumped as he became wide awake.

"What's the big idea, pal?" The domestic Purugly asked as he turned around to face the wild Lucariyena, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was in the middle of the most beautiful dream. Why did you have to wake me, you little-"

When he got a good look of the tall and strong hybrid Pokemon before him, his attitude change from being angry to being smitten.

_Forget the damn dream! _He thought as his admiringly stare at the handsome Lucariyena with lust-filled eyes, licking his lips in a sexy smirk. _I just hit the jackpot._

"Hubba-hubba", he said, "Hello, good-lookin', what's cooking? I think I might know what's on the menu tonight. Meeeeeeeoooooooow!"

"Save it, fish-breath!" Rudi barked as he snarled at the annoying Purugly. "I don't know who you think you are coming into my cave, uninvited, and sleeping on the bed that I lay on, which you have those gross furballs around it. But you better have a good explanation for this. Or else..."

"Relax, Mr. Macho, let's not get hasty over one little mistake. I have a perfectly good reason to be here."

"Then talk!"

"Well, don't be so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Montique Uppercrust the Third. But you can call me Monty."

"Monty?"

"Yep, that's my name! All my friends call me that."

"I'm not your friend."

"You can be my friend once you get to know me. We can _really_ be the best of friends. You could show me some things, and I could show you some things. A _whole lot _of things, hot-stuff."

_Is he trying to flirt with me? _Rudi thought as he started to feel very uncomfortable. _That sick fuck is really getting on my nerves. Yet, I'm extremely attracted to him._

_Awwwww! _Monty thought as he giggled while covering his mouth with a paw. _He's so cute when he blushes. I wonder if there's more room in this cave for a second resident._

"What the hell is so funny, weirdo?" Rudi asked, irritated by the domestic Purugly. "I didn't mercilessly spare your life just so you can laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Monty said as he stopped laughing at the Lucariyena. "I just love how the color of red looks upon your silky soft fur. It's as lovely as a rose garden."

"Just spill your guts already! Tell me where you're from and how you got here. Or do I have to spill them for you?"

"Alright, alright! Just stay calm, bossy-pants. If you must know where I'm from, I was once a loyal Glameow to a royal family. I chase away Rattata and Raticate to keep them from entering the castle. Believe me when I say that I was the best mouse-catcher in the entire world! I could catch a ton of those disgusting rodents without breaking a sweat, and disposing them was never a problem. In exchange for my services, the family gave me a life of leisure and luxury. With plenty of pampering."

"So you lived the good life. That sounds pretty cool."

"You're damn right it was cool! It was going great til I evolved into a Purugly. After that, the family let me go and replace me with a Purrloin. Purrloin! A freaking, stinking Purrloin! A Purrloin who stole my family away from me with its cuteness and cuddliness! I never been so humiliated in my whole life."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry to hear that. Really. I know what it's like to have to leave the home that you're so familiar with. It sucks."

"Well, it's nice to know that I finally found someone here to talk to around here. But it doesn't changed the fact that I'm fat, ugly, and no longer beautiful."

"Oh, come on, that's not true! I mean look at ya. You got those pretty, yellow eyes. You got the curves of a hourglass. You got those tiger-like stripes that make you look very exotic. You got the tail that swirls around like a ribbon. You got some nice paws. And you look very adorable with the bow and collar. You have a lot going on."

_Oh my Palkia! _Rudi thought as he quickly covered his muzzle with both paws in shock and pure terror. _Why in Dialga's name did I say that? That stupid Purugly is driving me crazy! First, I get turned on by this slob. Then, I let him flirt with me. And now, I'm complimenting him on his strange but sexy looks. Wait, did I just called him sexy? What the __**hell **__is wrong with me!?_

_Wow, he's quite the charmer. _Monty thought as he smiled, a small blush sweeping across his cheeks. _Very polite for a wild Pokemon. _

"Anyways", he continued, "My family abandoned me in the wild after everything I've done for them. But that Purrloin will never be a mouse-catcher as great as me. So, screw them! I bet their castle is raided by a horde of Rattata and Raticate that I released from the sewers by now."

"Wow", the Lucariyena said, "You sure are serious about revenge. As much as I hate to say this, but I like your style."

"Thank you, butter-buns, I tried."

"Don't fuck with me, furball."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You have that pesky little anger problem."

"I do not!"

"Ok! Ok! Please... just relax, will ya?"

"**I AM RELAX!**"

"Whatever. I spent most of my days traveling on the road. Wandering, aimlessly, from town to town. Nothing to eat but the dreadful leftovers in the trash cans. Hooking up with some 'friends' in dark alley ways. Having to sleep outside in this damn Winter cold. It was fine at first til that aggravating blizzard came. I thought I was gonna die out there. I mean I _honestly _thought I was gonna die out in these mountains. But I found sanctuary in this nice and warm cave of yours. And let me say, I love what you did to the place. It's so fabulous! It really does match your hostile but civilized nature."

"Glad someone here appreciates my decor. But you must leave now. I don't want anyone to find out that you sneak into my cave right under my nose. The other Pokemon will never let me live it down."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me? I can't go back outside! The snow is cold. The winds are harsh. And it's too dark to see anything. I'll never make it out there!"

"Tough titty says the kitty."

"Please, oh, please let me stay! I'll do whatever you want."

"Like what?"

"Well, I could make you bed. I can fix you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'll even clean up around the cave."

"That does sound OK. But I'm not so sure."

"_**Pretty, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee!**_"

Monty was now using the "cute" maneuver on the Lucariyena. He was laying upiside down upon the bed, looking straight at the hybrid Pokemon with chibi eyes. His paws are playing with his tail. His left ear perking up and down a little. And he made a sweet "meow" that caused him to be even more cute then before. Rudi didn't know what to do at this point. He just couldn't say "no" to a face like that. It's so damn cute! Anyone who would say deny a Pokemon as cute as this one a place to stay is heartless and cruel. Luckily, Rudi is not one of those people. Or Pokemon, per say...

"...Oh..." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, condemned to defeat. "OK, you can hang here for awhile. But only til this fucking snow storm blows over."

"Yay!" Monty exclaimed with joy as he jumped up on all four paws, hop around on the bed in excitement, and hugged the Lucariyena extremely tight. "Thank you so much! I don't know what to do without you and your generosity. You and I are gonna be the best of friends. You'll see!"

_Yuck! _Rudi thought in disgust as he rolled his eyes at the Purugly. _This is going to be so gross having to share my bed with this weirdo. I think I'm gonna be sick! Yet... why am I so looking forward to this?_

_Sucker! _Monty thought as he made a devious smile. _Won't be long til I have this hunk of burning love wrapped around my fluffy tail. He'll be eating from my fore paws in no time. _

_**To be continued...**_

_Stay tune for part two of "A Very Purugly Christmas"! XD_

"_Meow!" ;3_


End file.
